In the field of industrial machines, a heating drum has been adopted as a device for heating and drying a long-sized medium.
The heating drum guides the medium in a manner so as to be wound around and also to heat its surface so that the medium made in contact therewith can be heated and dried.
As the heating drum of this type, for example, a drum-type drying device, which is provided with a cylinder-shaped drum part that is rotatably supported and rotated when a base material is wound around, an engaging part disposed inside the drum part and a heating part that is detachably engaged with the engaging part, has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).